


[PODFIC] Building

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [53]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, episode 8x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: He's spent weeks on the road thinking about this moment. How he might tell her.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Podficcification [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] Building

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718837) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



Read for the [JaimeBrienne Solstice Reading Series](https://jb-reading-series.tumblr.com/). I think the idea was more a short scene from a larger story? Not sure. Ah well.

length: 4 minutes  
with guest appearance by Tijg, my grumpy old man cat

**[Stream or download here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YXKAtDWnE21BLYwKwH-3b5BOQgsXoS6z/view?usp=sharing) **


End file.
